Tale of two Captains (On hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the story of Jack Sparrow, but what if he had a friend in the form of Captain Morgan Douglas. These two Pirates embark on journeys to fame and fortune.. Or their deaths. Takes place from pirates 1 to 6. rated t for violence, cursing and death. Changes several events in the movies. One chapter a week on Friday. Moran will be captain of the Flying Dutchman by World End
1. The two captains

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pirates of the Caribbean. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(Mon Jolly, 1 mile away from Port Royal.)**

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in, Mr. Sparrow, your talents precede you."

Jack heard as he turned to see a pirate covered in a black pirate's outfit with red splashes of color on it with the other pirate's tricorne hat upon his head, 2 flintlock pistols on his waist and a sword strapped to his waist. The man looked like he was the captain of a ship he had recently lost.

"To my credit, that plan worked for the most part, we've found port, mate…. All we need now is a vessel with which to continue our journey and we're be set."

Jack replied before both looked down to see several holes in the bottom of the small ship with water rushing in.

"If this piece of driftwood lasts that long you mean…. Plus, I hope your plan happens to take into account that we're pirates…"

The man replied as Jack offered a small smile.

"Have I ever let you down, Morgan?"

Jack asked as Morgan gave his friend a deadpan look, causing Jack to turn away as the ship continued to sail towards land as Morgan and Jack tried to scoop the water out of the boat.

"Mate, look."

Jack said, pointing as he and Morgan turned to see three skeletons hung from the ropes as Morgan frowned when he saw that their tattered rags was similar to the garb he and Jack were dressed in.

"This does not bode well for us…"

Morgan muttered as he turned to see Jack had taken off his head in respect of the dead pirates.

"I didn't think you respected other pirates."

Morgan Stated as Jack turned.

"Always good to pay your respects to fallen comrades, mate."

Jack put in as Morgan rolled his eyes, unsure whether Jack was messing with him or seriously as the ship continued to sink as he and Jack scrambled up the mast as the ship sunk until only the mast stuck out of the water.

"We're stuck here…. Great…"

Morgan muttered as Jack stepped off the mast onto the dock with Morgan stepping off with him as the two Pirates walked past the harbormaster.

"Excuse me, you two! It's a shilling to tie up the ship… And I'll need to know your names."

The Harbormaster said as Morgan turned to Jack.

"You handle this, I'll find us a ship."

Morgan whispered as Jack frowned.

"Your forgetting I'm the planer, Mr. Morgan… And the skilled one."

Jack replied as Jack walked over to talk to the harbormaster as Morgan shook his head.

"Yeah, you're the 'skilled' one, and yet you forget I'm the better fighter between the both of us…"

Morgan muttered as Jack walked past him, holding the purse of the harbormaster in his hand as Morgan lightly smiled.

"You truly are the most ridiculous Pirate in existence, Jack."

Morgan stated as Jack turned.

"But you have heard of me, Morgan, that's what counts."

Jack put in as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"It's 'Captain' Morgan Douglas, 'Captain' Sparrow."

Morgan put in he turned to see Jack had already disappeared as the Pirate Captain saw his friend sneaking towards a small British warship as Morgan sighed and snuck towards the small ship as Jack slipped aboard the ship.

"Always trying to outwit the world, Jack."

Morgan whispered as he climbed aboard from behind the wheel, pulling himself onto the ship to see Jack talking to 2 Royal Marines who pointed their muskets at the Pirate, Morgan couldn't hear they're chat as he pulled himself up.

"I'm going to kill him, fellow pirate or not, I'm going to kill him one day."

Morgan muttered as he heard Jack walk away from the wheel of the ship, Morgan silently pulled his pistol and sword out as Jack spoke.

"Alright, you got me, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out… With the help of my crewmate."

Jack responded as he walked forward.

"Partner, Sparrow, it's partner."

Morgan muttered as the Marines turned as one leveled his musket at Morgan as he pointed his flintlock at the Marine and leveled his sword at the other.

"I said no lies!"

One of the marines yelled as Morgan turned to Jack.

"I think he was telling the truth."

The other marine muttered as Morgan turned to look at Jack.

"You have a sliver tongue but your forgetting I'm the fighter between the both of us, Captain Sparrow."

Morgan put in as Jack shrugged.

"You have to be honest, Captain Morgan… You would have attempted the same if you had my sense of opportunity."

Jack responded as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have picked an oversized dingy to captain, Jack and you know-…"

Morgan started to say as he noticed Jack was continuing to talk to the two Royal Marines that had just threatened him.

"Honesty, sometime I can't believe I agreed to help you, Sparrow."

Morgan muttered, holstering his weapons as he leaned back against the railing as he looked at the dock to keep watch for any more marines.

He only barely heard Jack's chat with the Marines when a splash behind him caused him to turn his head around.

"What the hell was that?"

Morgan asked as he turned around to see Jack talking to the two royal marines.

"What are you three doing?"

Morgan asked as he ran over as Jack turned to him after handing the Marines his pistol, sword and hat.

"Well, one of us has to save the lady, it'd be better if I go."

Jack put in as Morgan was about to speak up when Jack jumped into the ocean waters.

"Does he always do that?"

One of the Marines asked as Morgan sighed and nodded.

"Yes… Yes, he does, he'll be fine… I think."

Morgan put in ask he looked at the still waters below.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know I didn't make the best first chapter, my first chapters are always messy since I don't have a clear picture of how to open the story. I do want to point out Jack will still be Jack and Morgan isn't going to pop up in every scene Jack is in. this story will take place through the movies with some extra scenes mixed in. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Appointment with the Gallows

**Time for another chapter of Tale of Two Captains. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(Port Royal.)**

"Another fine mess Sparrow has gotten me into, no crew, no ship, stranded in a British city with royal marines trying to capture us for an appointment with the gallows…. I'm really starting to regret taking Sparrow up on his offer."

Morgan muttered as he looted the power and shot from the Royal Marine he had slain during his escape after Jack had retreated after saving the woman who had nearly drowned.

"Speaking of Sparrow, where is he? He is never without a plan... Or something he can use as leverage."

Morgan muttered as he pressed himself against the wall as a squad of Royal Marines rushed by as Morgan sneaked into the shadows and began to make his way towards the center of town.

"Ah, Morgan, nice running into you, mate."

Morgan heard as he turned to see Jack behind him.

"Yeah, after you ran off and left me to figure out how to escape 3 dozen British marines, you weaselly git."

Morgan replied before looking down at the pair of iron cuffs around Jack's wrists as he sighed.

"All part of the plan, Captain Sparrow?"

Morgan asked as Jack held up his hands.

"Complications, what are you going to do, mate?"

Jack asked as Morgan sighed and reached for his flintlock as Jack's eyes widened.

"Those cuffs are a complication easily remedied, Jack."

Morgan muttered as he aimed his pistol at the cuffs.

"No!"

Jack yelled as he grabbed the flintlock as Morgan cocked the pistol.

"What the hell are you doing, I was shooting your cuffs off, you know I'm a skilled shot!"

Morgan hissed as Jack looked around the corner as another patrol passed by.

"Yes, but firing said weapon would attract the attention of those who would be pleased by nothing more than walking us to an appointment with the gallows, I conclude that in order to remedy this, I must find another way to remove these blasted cuffs."

Jack responded as Morgan sighed and holstered his pistol on his hip holster.

"Then what do you suggest? We're 2 wanted Pirate captains, stranded in the middle of a British port with half the British navy after us and no ship with which to escape with."

Morgan stated as Jack stepped backwards.

"I have a plan."

Jack replied as Morgan held up his hands in annoyance.

"Let me guess, it's better than the plan that ended with this mess?"

Morgan asked as Jack turned and began to ran away.

"Go get us a ship with your charm, I'll join you after I free me hands."

Jack replied as Morgan sighed and groaned in annoyance.

"There's 2 ships here that have enough firepower to defend ourselves and get us to Tortuga and Sparrow thinks I can single handily defeat the entire British navy by myself…. I'm going to kill him when this is over with, I swear it…"

Morgan muttered as the Pirate Captain snuck back towards the docks as he soon found himself behind barrel 100 feet away from the docks.

'If I choose the _Interceptor,_ we'll have speed but we're be outgunned…. Well' more outgunned since we don't have a full crew to crew it, if I pick the _Dauntless_ , me and Jack will have firepower… But the _Interceptor_ will be able to catch us before we reach Tortuga…'

Morgan thought, weighing the pros and cons of either warship before he decided that the _Interceptor_ was the better bet.

"Surrender, Pirate!"

Morgan turned to see 12 Royal Marines behind him.

"You are brutally aware if I surrender, I'll be killed just as if I attempt to fight you, right?"

Morgan asked as the soldiers paused as they considered the pros and cons of executing the Pirate where he stood.

That was all the time Morgan needed to unsheathe his sword and lunge at the soldiers, slashing one across the back as he kicked another to the ground before parrying the bayonet of a recovering Royal Marine.

"Redcoats, so bloody predictable…"

Morgan taunted as he slashed another marine before turning and parrying the blade of another before impaling the man as he turned and shot another Royal Marine as he looked at the eight remaining Royal Marines.

"Surrender or your end up like your 4 friends, I'm showing mercy to you."

Morgan said before he heard the sound of muskets cocking as he turned to face a fresh squad of Royal Marines aiming their guns at the Pirate Captain's head.

"That's cheating… You'd make great pirates."

Morgan muttered as he held up his hands in surrender as the British soldiers walked closer before Morgan tripped the man and tossed him into the firing squad, knocking them over as he retreated into the city once more before climbing onto a roof as the confused Royal Marines passed by him.

"Lovely, there's more marines then I have the ability to dispatch…. Sometimes I wish I had Jack's sliver tongue and not just fighting skills and planning."

Morgan muttered as he slid down the tiled roof, dropping him by the city center.

"Jack should have been here by now, if he isn't then that means he's been captured or worse… And without him, I cannot even hope to get my hands on one of these ships and make my escape… I need to find a place to hide until I figure out a plan."

Morgan thought as he plunged his sword into the wall, using it as a way to slow down his slide down the wall as he turned at the sound of footsteps as 2 Royal Marines walked by the ally the Pirate Captain was in.

"Commodore says to keep an eye out for that other pirate, he has an appointment with the gallows, just like his friend."

One of the marines stated as the other spoke up.

"If he's anything like the pirate we captured a little while ago, I doubt it will take long."

The other marine replied as Morgan groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry, mate, I'll just try and talk my way out of being shot by a thousand or so rifles, never mind the fact that I cannot fight."

Morgan said, mocking his fellow pirate as he looked up at the sky as he saw it was beginning to darken.

Then he felt a blade against his neck.

"Mate, you have 10 seconds to let me go or I'll leave you dead on the ground."

Morgan hissed.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know that this chapter was… Eh, but I want to point out next chapter which will have Barbossa attack and capture Elizabeth like the movie will be more action packed, I didn't want to have Morgan get captured like Jack did simply because I felt it would be boring because it would seem like Morgan goes through everything Jack does, next chapter will be on Sunday, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Daring Escape

**Time for another chapter of Tale of Two Captains. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(Port Royal, 5 minutes after Black Pearl attack.)**

Morgan shot the last of the Royal Marines guarding the jail as he turned to Will and pointed at the jail with his sword.

"Get Jack and meet me at the docks, we might have to fight our way past the rest of the garrison to get one of the ships to chase the _Pearl_ …. If it's not already 10 miles away."

Morgan said as Will rushed past him as a fresh squad of 4 Royal Marines rushed down the stairs, 2 wielding swords and the other 2 muskets.

"I honestly can't understand if your trying to stop Jack from escaping, or trying to salvage what's left of your mess."

Morgan muttered as he charged the British soldiers, he leapt off a demolished cart which kicking one of the Marines down, he slashed the man across the back as the musket equipped marines swung around as Morgan kicked the weapon out of his hands.

"Really ought to keep a better grip on your weapon, mate."

Morgan taunted as he knocked the other 2 marines before rolling and grabbing the musket before spinning it to club the disarmed marine before parrying the sword wielding Royal Marine with the bayonet.

"As I said to your friends, your predictable, us pirates have fought Royal Marines before!"

Morgan yelled before slamming the butt of the rifle into the marine, forcing him back before firing the rifle and killing the soldier as he looked at the remaining Royal Marine.

"Surrender? I could use more crew when I get my ship back."

Morgan said as the Marine turned and retreated as Morgan dropped the empty musket as he turned to see Jack and Will running towards him.

"All part of the plan, Jack?"

Morgan asked as Jack gave him a sheepish smile.

"There was… Complications but now we can commandeer a ship and go to Tortuga, mate!"

Jack shouted before he and Will took off as Morgan sighed and ran after them as Morgan walked towards the dock as he reloaded his flintlock as he pulled more ammo off a Royal Marine as he stepped over their bodies.

"Yes, and how do you propose we steal the _HMS Dauntless or Interceptor_ while all of the port is locked down?"

Morgan asked as Jack waved a finger in the air as he kicked a nearby musket to Morgan.

"Me and Will can commandeer the _Dauntless,_ stealth isn't your area of expertise, allow me, Captain."

Jack said as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Just yell when the damn ship is under your command, Jack."

Morgan said as he turned the musket to face the other way as Jack and Will disappeared into the nights. Morgan blinked before turning and backing away towards

the _Dauntless_ as he could see commotion on deck as he turned to see the rest of the British Garrison starting to come towards the docks, possibly to prepare to pursue the _Black Pearl_ , Morgan didn't waste time to find out as he tossed his musket into the ocean before unsheathing his sword as he ran up the gangplank to see Jack and Will standing at the wheel.

"So, I'm guessing you weren't going to give me a signal, Captain Sparrow?"

Morgan asked as Jack was silent as Will spoke up.

"Your onboard, that's what counts, we don't have time to waste."

Will put in as Morgan walked to the other side of the wheel as the _Dauntless_ continued to plow through the ocean like a massive beast.

"I'm assuming your plan involves the _Interceptor?_ This ship is built for war, not speed, its bigger and that means it will need way more crew then the three of us."

Morgan put in as he took a spyglass out of his pocket and expanded it, cursing as he could see a smaller but much faster ship beginning to gain on them.

"Blasted blood British, their arrogant and predictable but their too damned fast when it comes to their military."

Morgan cursed as he turned to see Jack smiling, causing him to grin.

"We're going to steal their ship and use it to sail to Tortuga, aren't we?"

The Pirate Captain asked as Jack's smile told him all he needed to know.

"Someone cut the rudder chain, they want this slow-moving pile of timber so bad, they can have it."

Jack said as Will ran down the stairs towards the lower level, sword in hand as Morgan turned to Jack.

"Next ship we see, it's mine, you're have the _Pearl_ back by the end of the week if not within a few days."

Morgan said as Jack nodded and leapt into the sea as Morgan looked at the water in anger.

'If there's a damn shark in the water, I'm taking back all the good things I like about this plan.'

Morgan said as he leapt over the railing and into the sea as he and Jack disappeared below the waves as Will joined them just as the _Interceptor_ passed over them.

Morgan bit back the urge to laugh as the trio of pirates swam under the small ship as the Royal Marines and Commodore began to board the _Dauntless_ as Morgan and Jack climbed up the side of the ship before swinging themselves onto the boat as Morgan reached his hand over the side of the railing to help pull Will onto the ship as well.

Jack marched over to the wheel of the ship as Morgan smirked upon seeing that the crew of the _Interceptor_ were finally realizing the situation as the _Interceptor_ began to sail away as Morgan looked over to see the _Dauntless_ slam into the longboats as the smaller ship was crushed under the weight.

"Thanks for leaving the ship ready to sail!"

Morgan shouted as Jack turned and waved as well.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We've have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Jack shouted as the _Interceptor_ sailed further and further away from the flagship as Morgan and Jack shared a look.

"To Tortuga!"

Morgan shouted as Jack and him laughed as their ship continued to skate through the water.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out next chapter will have Morgan capture and crew his own ship, the pace of this story will also be slowing down…. But, Morgan will control the** _ **Flying Dutchman**_ **soon. Next chapter will be on next, next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Onwards to Tortura

**Time for another chapter of Tale of Two Captains. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(** _ **HMS Interceptor**_ **, bound for Tortuga.)**

"I don't know what bothers me more, Jack. The fact that we were able to steal a ship from the British without so much as batting an eye or the fact that we have the same man who nearly killed you in a swordfight aboard."

Morgan put in as he leaned against the railing as Jack continued to steer the small British ship towards Tortuga, Morgan and Will had cut down the British Jolly Roger and thrown every other sign of British work overboard.

'Better to make it seem like this is normal ship and not a ship from the Royal Navy, the pirates at Tortuga don't take kindly to military ships anyways'

Morgan thought as Jack continued steering, Morgan felt like taking over but felt Jack deserved to captain the ship, especially after he lost the _Black Pearl_ , one of the few ships that was regarded as a legendary ship by pirates.

"Yes, well, everything in life has a purpose, Captain Morgan, our chum there's purpose is to help me get back the _Pearl_ , besides, he wouldn't be able to outfight us both if it comes down to it and we can always drop him off in Tortuga, pick up a crew and be on our merry way."

Jack responded as Morgan rolled his eyes and looked at Will before looking back at Jack.

"You think there's anything we could sell on this ship? It's a British warship, they always have something our kin would love to have."

Morgan asked as Jack turned before bringing his free hand to his chin and rubbed it back and forth before turning back to his fellow Captain and answering.

"Not sure, Commodore could have removed it in the case that this ship was taken by some poor git… Why, you think there's something on this ship we can sell for Rum?"

Jack asked as Morgan chuckled at the eccentric captain before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure there is, if there isn't, I'll steal a ship filled with rum and give it to you, Captain Sparrow… Provided we can get the _Pearl_ back at the very least."

Morgan put in as Jack was silent as Morgan walked away before sliding down the railing and walking into the bowels of the ship before poking his head up.

"I don't see anything we could sell to Tortuga when we get there… Provided they don't try and steal the ship when we get there."

Morgan put in as Will walked over and faced Morgan with a scowl.

"Sell them something from the ship for what?"

Will asked, marching up to Morgan as he spoke, Jack let go of the wheel once he set it in the desired direction.

If Morgan was at all bothered or scared of how Will acted, he didn't show it as the Pirate captain didn't so much as blink as he stared down Will before speaking.

"Something to sell for supplies, Mr. Turner, if we don't have supplies, we won't be able to last long when we reach Ms. Swan's captors… Provided she is still indeed alive."

Morgan put in as Will stepped away from Morgan before shaking his head, Morgan didn't know if the swordsmen was trying to assure him and Jack or himself but he turned back to Morgan with a gaze that could burn through the toughest ship as it was made of paper.

"She's alive, I'm sure of it, and when I find her, I will gut the man or creature responsible for spirting her away to whatever damned vessel she sails aboard."

Will hissed as Jack frowned and scowled at him, Will saw Jack reach for his sword as he locked eyes with Will.

"That's my ship your talking about, Mr. Turner, it's a ship that used to strike fear into anyone stupid enough to face it…. So, you'd best watch your tongue unless you wish to remain on Tortuga when me and Captain's Morgan's business on that haven is done…. Savvy?"

Jack asked as Will looked at both Pirates as Morgan rested his hand on his pistol and gave Will a look that could cut a fleet of ships in half.

"I'd listen to him, Mr. Turner, you might be better than Jack but you're not better then both of us… If I don't decide to just shoot you and be done with it."

Morgan said, patting his pistol as Will sighed and walked back to his spot as Morgan walked up the railing to the wheel before gazing out over the ocean.

"As soon as we get a crew, we're plundering the first supply ship we come across…. I'll captain it."

Morgan said as Jack smiled before turning to look at him.

"Ah, you are indeed eager to captain a vessel, captain Morgan, it makes me happy to see a fell captain wish to command a vessel."

Jack said as Morgan gave Jack a look of mere annoyance.

"Saving you cost me my ship and nearly my crew, Jack… You know I want a new one… Even it is as temporary as I claim it to be."

Morgan put in as Jack went to respond before remembering what his fellow captain desired for a ship and closed his mouth as the _Interceptor_ continued to race towards Tortuga.

"We're be at Tortuga in 5 or so minutes, Mr. Turner, I'd prepare if I were you, me and Captain Morgan are well prepared for the next part of this adventure… I'd assure you, you should be as well."

Jack said as Will looked at both pirates.

Author notes

 **Ok, this is going to be the last chapter for a while since I don't know how I really want to do this story. I know it's just Morgan, Jack and Will talking as they travel but I'll try and come up with something when I come back for this story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Nemesis

**Time for another chapter of Tale of Two Captains. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(** _ **HMS Interceptor**_ **, Tortuga.)**

Morgan knew of three things as a pirate… Three rules all pirates lived by.

r

Be loyal to your crew.

Have a ship.

Live by your own rules.

"When we reach Tortuga, I'm getting a ship and crew…. You owe me for the _Typhoon_."

Morgan said as he crossed his arms and looked at Jack.

"I will endeavor to acquire you a ship after I regain my beloved _Pearl_."

Jack said, Morgan crossed his arms as the trio set foot on shore and looked around.

"If I get a ship and crew when you come back and you and Turner don't, you can travel on my ship till we get the _Pearl_ back…."

Morgan said as Jack nodded and with a bow, he and Will left, leaving Morgan on the dock.

"Great…. 2 captains without ships to call them owns… Lovely…"

Morgan said before he was cut off by a voice, a female voice.

"And what brings you back to Tortuga, Morgan?"

Morgan heard as he slowly turned.

"No, can't be…. Penny?"

Morgan asked as he turned, standing behind him was his old friend and former first mate Penny Finch.

"I thought you were hung by British soldiers after the _Typhoon_ went down."

Morgan said as the two regarded each other, Morgan hadn't seen the fiery, sassy and sarcastic redhead since then and that had been 10 years ago.

"It will take more than the legions of soldiers from the king to kill me, Morgan…. You lost the _Typhoon_ , haven't you?"

Penny asked, Morgan grunted and nodded.

"I defended that Battleship to the last, Ms. Finch… But against those odds, even the _Typhoon_ couldn't withstand such an attack… So, it would seem I am in dire need of fresh crew, supplies and a ship… Need my faithful former first mate know where a man of my caliber may acquire such items?"

Morgan asked, Penny smiled one of her legendary Irish smiles, she always had been a thief and many other things.

But a friend she still was.

"I do… I have a ship…. As for supplies, I believe there's a nice British merchant ship a little off Tortuga… We can fish supplies out from there…"

Penny said as Morgan nodded, he knew the ship, the _Earl King_ , the same merchant ship he, Jack and Will took over on their way towards Barbossa.

"This ship has a name, Ms. Finch?"

Morgan asked as Penny smiled, if he had her back at his side, then they would be unstoppable.

"The _Nemesis.._. Small, brig…. They left it abandoned here… Never really saw a reason to finish her…. I planned on taking her to sea…. Just needed a captain… Then I hear Captain Morgan Tea-…"

Penny started to say before Morgan shushed her, there were too many people for her to talk about past.

"Get the ship and meet me on the south shore… I have to tell Jack first…"

Morgan said as he walked towards the local tavern, that was where Jack would be, he knew that.

 **(Faithful Bride Tavern.)**

"I have a ship and crew… And an old ally, Jack, what of you?"

Morgan asked once he found the pirate, he saw a crew of pirates behind Jack and he also saw Joshamee Gibbs behind Jack.

"Gibbs, glad to see a fellow Pirate like you… Guess that means you have a crew."

Morgan said as Jack smiled, Morgan shrugged, turned and went to go await his new flagship.

 **(Tortuga, south beach, 5 minutes later.)**

Morgan hummed and looked out at the _Nemesis_ as the brig stopped moving in shallow water just off the coast.

The _Nemesis_ was a beautiful ship, 40 cannons and two bow chaser, it was much larger than a regular brig, Morgan would say it was the size of a light frigate… It also looked like it had a naval ram, the Figurehead was a female warrior with sword and shield.

The red and gold helped as well.

"Captain!"

Morgan said as a man rowed a longboat to shore as Morgan climbed into it.

"Who be you, sailor?"

Morgan asked, the longboat started to row towards the _Nemesis_.

"My name be Gunner, captain… Ms. Finch spoke highly of you before we got the _Nemesis_ she is a fine ship… Brig if Ms. Finch didn't say."

Morgan heard from Gunner, he nodded and continued to look over the ship.

"She looks like she's the size of a frigate and not a brig, Mr. Gunner… And she's very heavily armed for a simple brig."

Morgan observed, the longboat docked with the _Nemesis_ and Morgan and Gunner climbed onto the ship

"Captain aboard!"

Morgan heard from his crew as he walked towards the wheel.

"Tis a fine ship, Ms. Finch…Gentlemen, our first task will be to supply this ship, there is a British Merchant ship out a way…. We go there first and then go from there."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, this chapter was short but I just wanted to say I'm back… As for Morgan and the** _ **Nemesis**_ **and Penny Finch? The** _ **Nemesis**_ **and Penny Finch are from an unmade game from Pirates and I wanted to use them… the** _ **Nemesis**_ **might stay Morgan's ship, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be soon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The chase

**Time for another chapter of Tale of Two Captains. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own POTC, Disney does.**

 **(Pirate Brig** _ **Nemesis**_ **.)**

Morgan walked back and forth while Harold Bowman, another of the Nemesis's crew, the Brig was anchored just off the shore of Isla Cruces, having caught up to the _Interceptor_ 20 minutes after the smaller ship had done so.

"Mr. Gunner, what do you see?"

Morgan said from the railing as he looked over at the island, he saw some of Jack's crew on the small ship.

"Ms. Finch?"

Morgan called out, if they needed to run, he would need _Nemesis_ to be ready to go.

"Yes, Captain?"

His First Mate asked as Morgan walked to the longboats before climbing into one.

"The first sign of the _Pearl_ , you pick me and Jack and his crew up… If the _Pearl_ comes within sight, you run as fast as you can and make sure the _Nemesis_ is ready for combat… I didn't get a ship just to lose it right away."

Morgan said as Penny nodded as Morgan rowed his way to shore before drawing one of his Flintlock pistols.

"Oh, what did he get into…."

Morgan said as he crept into the cavern, he sensed someone behind him and turned to see Jack.

He looked down at the gun and then to Morgan.

"I swear you're going to get killed one day, Jack… You didn't bring the rest of the crew?"

Morgan whispered, he knew Hector Barbossa wasn't a man to face alone.

"And where is YOUR crew?"

Jack asked, Morgan was silent and shrugged.

Ok, had him there, both Pirates turned to see guns pointed at them.

"I hate Hector."

Morgan said as the undead crew closed in on him…. Morgan listened and heard the sounds of rowing.

"Oh, to hell with Will…."

Morgan said, he kicked one of the Pirates back before running off, Jack looked around at the crew and said a simple line.

"I would like to parley."

Jack said as his fellow Captain chased Will and Elizabeth.

"TURNER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Morgan hissed when he ran outside, his boat was gone and so were the oars, he growled in annoyance.

He contemplated shooting Turner but growled again and turned and dove into the water, if Turner and his friend had escaped, that mean Barbossa would be after them.

"Captain!"

Penny yelled as Morgan stepped onto deck as _Interceptor_ sailed past them.

"Chase that blasted British blemish… Jack stayed behind…. Barbossa is going to be after us."

Morgan ordered as Gunner let go of steering so he could get the cannons loaded.

"You know we can't kill them… Right?"

Penny said as Morgan drew his pistol…. Or one of them and walked to the back of the ship, the _Pearl_ was chasing them and the _Nemesis_ would never outrun her.

"I'm not trying to kill them… Just make sure Jack can get back to us…. Get a chain shot loaded, Barbossa is going to pass us and I know he won't be expecting the chasers…"

Morgan ordered before he turned and snapped his fingers at his crew.

"Anyone who isn't firing a canon or making sure the ship sails, get ready for a fight…. Penny, I'm going to free Jack when the _Pearl_ gets closer…. Do keep an eye on the _Nemesis_ for me?"

Morgan asked as he rested his other hand on his sword as Penny nodded and began to give orders as Morgan made sure he had his weapons ready.

 **(** _ **Black Pearl**_ **.)**

Jack sat in the brig as his ship gained on the _Interceptor_ , he was interrupted by a blast of cannon fire from the _Nemesis_.

"Stop shooting my ship!"

Jack yelled before a head poked up through the hole of the _Pearl_.

"Jack, this ship couldn't be sunk by a fleet of the best warships on this blasted Planet…."

Morgan said as he drew one of his Flintlocks and fired it, shattering the lock before Morgan turned to the hole.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the _Nemesis_ and then find a place to hunker down against the _Pearl_."

Morgan said, they couldn't catch the _Pearl_ , but they could outfight the cursed ship.

"As much as I love the plan to run away so that we may survive such a treacherous fate… I cannot leave the _Pearl_ , Captain Morgan…. But I thank you for getting the door for me."

Jack said as the two Pirate Captains shared a look of silence at each other.

"Jack… Out of all the plans I have helped you execute… This is the most insane in existence that you have tried to handle…. You can't gamble or bargain your way out of this…"

Morgan explained, they had barley any time to make a choice… He looked at Jack's face and knew there was no reasoning with the pirate he was so closely bonded with.

"The second this goes south, I'm ending this, savvy?"

Morgan asked, Jack smirked and Morgan ran to the hole before diving into the sea as the _Nemesis_ began to pull off the chase to flank the _Pearl_.

"Hmm…"

Jack said before starting to sneak away as the _Pearl_ closed the distance.

 **(** _ **Nemesis**_ **)**

Morgan hated swimming, at least if there was the chance of sharks appearing in the water around him.

"Captain!"

Gunner yelled before Morgan turned to the man to give orders.

"Pull us off and flank the _Pearl_ , when we get close enough, we will broadside her…. We can't outrun that ship… But we can outfight her…."

Morgan said as the _Nemesis_ began to prepare to fight.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done…. Yeah, so Morgan came to help Jack… Who doesn't wish for his help at the moment, I also wish to point out these updates are infrequent, next chapter might be next week. I also want to point out this story will change things in Pirates of the Caribbean. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
